Sword and Beast
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are on a vacation and meeting Zelda and Link. But something is off about this vacation spot. So, Syaoran and Link are left to investigate which leads Sakura and Zelda into trouble and they have to be the hero's and rescue them.
1. Prologe

Card Captor Sakura X Zelda crossover

Prologe

Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to an island for a sweet and wonderful vacation.

"I can't wait till we get there. And will be seeing Zelda and Link." Sakura said.

Syaoran wasn't excited at all. He wasn't a fan of Link. Zelda sure. She's a princess. But Link, something always set him off.

"Syaoran?"

"Sorry. Yes. It's will be surely good to see them."

"You don't have to pretend. I know you don't like Link." Sakura said.

"Sakura. I know you and Zelda have become friends thanks to Eriol. And I'm sorry, but I don't trust Link. Something about his sends me into a dark feeling." Syaoran said.

"I see. The history of Zelda and Link are strange, but it's close to how we met." Sakura said.

"How they met, is not the same as we." Syaoran said.

"We're here!" Shouted the carriage driver.

"It looks so pretty." Sakura said as they got out.

"And big." Syaoran added.

"Sakura." Spoke a soft voice. "It's good to see you and Syaoran." It was Zelda.

"Hello Zelda." Sakura Said.

Link and Syaoran glared at each other.

All Sakura could do as sigh. This trip was going to be rough.

**That's just the ****beginning****.**


	2. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura X Zelda crossover

Chapter 1

Landing in the small town country side wasn't quiet what Syaoran had in mind.

Arriving at the inn to meet Princess Zelda and her knight Link, things don't go well right off the bat.

Link snarks at Syaoran and he throws a punch. You can guess what happened next.

"Why can't you behave yourself?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry. But he just-"

"I don't care. Zelda is a princess. And you might have embarrassed me in front of her. If you can't behave for yourself, then do it for me. And if not that, maybe you shouldn't have come at all." Sakura said.

She left the room leaving Syaoran alone.

"Great. Nice going boy. You really got on her good side this time." Why couldn't he behave right? It wasn't as if Link was flirting with Sakura. He practically was in love with Zelda.

so, why did he act this way?

Syaoran went to sleep hoping by morning Sakura will have forgiven him. And he will have to apologize to the princess.

But as he got up...

"AH!"

Syaoran opened his eyes and found his room trashed.

"Sakura!" He yelled jumping out of bed, with scratches and bruises. How had this been there and he not notice?

He opened the door, and there was no sign of Sakura.

"You hear that too?" It was Link.

"What the-"

"I heard Zelda scream." He said. Sounding concern and with the same thing happening to him, something was off.

"Where is my princess?"

"I want to know the same thing. Where is my best friend?" Syaoran said. "Is your room a mess too?"

Link nodded.

"Okay. Let's head down. See what's up." Syaoran won't rest till he has Sakura safe and sound. Or else, it's Toya, Yue, Kero, Tomoyo, and Meiling he has to face.

He isn't scared of Eriol.


	3. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura X Zelda crossover

Chapter 2

Heading down, it was clean as could be. Nothing was touched.

"What ya'll youngings doing?" Asked the owner.

"We heard a scream-"

"Ah!" There it was again. But it wan't any scream from the girls. It was just the owners Television.

"Just the movie." The owner said.

Syaoran looked to Link. "Are you kidding me?"

"Where are our friends? The girls we came with." Link asked.

The owner shrugged. "No idea. Maybe went to bar across the way."

"That is PRINCESS Zelda you are talking about." Link raised his voice.

The owner didn't flinch.

Syaoran had his sword ready just in case.

"You look like you've been in a fight. Did girls do this to you?" The owner asked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I don't think pretty girls like the ones we are with would do this much damage. Now, answer his question. Or I might add a little to his threat." Syaoran said.

The owner looked around. "Not here. Like I said-" But Link hit him.

"Come on man!"

"He wasn't talking."

"He WAS! But he just wouldn't tell us. Look. Let's just go across to the bar. Can't hurt." Syaoran said. He headed to the door leaving Link to drag the man to his bed.

Syaoran walked over and tried the door. It wasn't open.

"Locked. Why?" Looking around. There wasn't anyone anywhere.

"What the heck?" No one was around. An empty ghost town.

"I took car of- Wow! It got mega creepy here." Link said coming out.

"Let's look around. I'm sure the girls are somewhere." Syaoran said.

Link nodded. And so began the search for Sakura and Zelda.


	4. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura X Zelda crossover

Chapter 3

Walking around it didn't seem all that creepy.

Just kidding!

It's WORSE!

Link was jumping at bug sounds and Syaoran was freezing hearing any animals rustling in the woods.

"Why did Sakura want to meet the princess here?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Why must the princess speak with the Card Captor out here I wonder." Link said.

"You didn't know?"

"Nope. Just to escort her here and keep her safe till she was back home." Link said.

"Funny. The girls kept a secret from us." Syaoran scoffed. Not the first time Sakura's done that. But he should have figured it out long ago.

"Let's head back, look through the rooms, and figure out what exactly happened." Syaoran said.

"Agreed. For once." Link said.

Syaoran and Link headed back to their rooms and looked closely around.

"How did this happen, while we both slept, and only heard the scream?" Syaoran asked.

Link looked around his room but nothing stood out. Except him and the state he looked.

Syaoran was the same. But... "This fire. It wasn't lit when I was sleeping. he had the lamp on. Not this." Checking the fireplace, figuring it was a secret passage, no. That's only in-

*Rock moves.

"Oh." Syaoran and Link say at the same time.

"Cool. It's like home. Almost." Link said stepping first.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. And followed him in.

It was a tight space, but both could fit perfectly.

"Guess, this calls for a special case." Link said.

Syaoran didn't understand, till he saw all the crazy lore of books, silver, mistletoe, Wolf's bane and Mountain Ash.

"Oh Crap. Werewolves." Not on of the best moments of Syaoran's history.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"Believe it or not, I've faced a few of those beasts. And so has my cousin." He explained.

"Ah." Link said.


	5. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura X Zelda crossover

Chapter 4

"Werewolf's are the worst thing ever. When my cousin and I ran into one it was so bad."

"What happened?"

"It took my mother's necklace. And put my father in the hospital." Syaoran explained.

Link kept his mouth shut.

"Just kidding. It just trespassed on our property and we took it down. Over hours of trying to get it." Syaoran said.

"Sorry man." Link said.

"But why is all this stuff here?" He asked.

Syaoran looked around. "I have a bad feeling." Was all he said.

"No kidding." Link scoffed.

"HELP!"

Link and Syaoran moved. Headed back out they watched something dragging another thing off.

"Please tell me that;s not what I think it is." Syaoran said.

"I'm not." Link said back.

But from the look, the other thing over the first one's shoulder, was definitely Zelda. Which narrows the one being dragged is, Sakura.

"And there's our wolf." Link said.

Both boys watched as the wolf went up the hill. They followed him or it up and found a gate.

"This wasn't here before was it?" Link asked.

"I don't think it was. If so, it wasn't closed." Syaoran said.

"We need to get this gate open NOW!" Syaoran said.

Link got right to work. He wasn't just handy with a sword.

Link picked at the gate's lock for a while before finally getting it.

"Nice work." Syaoran said as the gate opened up.

"Let's get our girls back." Link grinned and ran on ahead.

"Hold on man!" Syaoran shouted.

But they both stopped right away seeing the big bad wolf.

"Shoot! He's bigger then I realized." Link said.

Syaoran pulled him into a bush to not get caught.

They waited as the wolf went on it's way.

"I hope they don't smell us yet." Syaoran said.

"If they did, I think we'd be dead already." Link said.

"Here's the thing, if they took the girls from our rooms, they would have us to. So," Syaoran began.

"The girls left US. That's how they got caught." Link finished.

"Let's stay close. But not be smelled or seen." Syaoran said.

Link followed his lead this time. They kept eyes on the wolf as it lead them somewhere.

"Argh!" The wolf went off.

"Crap. Run!" Syaoran yelled. Him and Link ran the other way through the woods.

"Why did we get up for this?" Link asked.

"Because of our girls! That's why!" Syaoran yelled back.

The the boys fell into a little pond of swamp water.

"That freaking-"

"Get down." Link pulled Syaoran under and hid in the water of stink.


End file.
